


Ruin the Friendship

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, takes place across time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: "I'm thinking we should cross the line, let's ruin the friendship."The line between friend and more can be blurry but, when crossed, can lead to happiness.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn/Jaden Schwartz, Danny Briere/Claude Giroux, J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot, Jeff Skinner/Jared Staal, Joel Edmundson/Colton Parayko, Mitch Marner/Connor McDavid, Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin, Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk, Sammy Blais/Vince Dunn, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Ruin the Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Ruin the Friendship" by Demi Lovato.

1)

Another year, another failed relationship. Nicke was getting too old to be sitting on his couch with Alex, drinking vodka from the bottle. But at least now they had gone from the shitty couch in the apartment Alex had had when Nicke had come into the League - and Nicke still didn’t know why Alex had a sidewalk couch while making NHL money - to Nicke’s nice, comfy couch in Nicke’s house. Nicke’s large, empty house that he had hoped would be filled with kids by his sixth year in the League.

But, no. It was just him. Alex spent a lot of time there as well. The Rookies were in and out. At least there were plenty of guest rooms for Nicke’s family to come visit. 

Thinking about it, Nicke thinks that Alex is his longest relationship. They’d gone through so much together, carried their team together, Nicke went to Russia during the lockout to play with Alex - because Alex asked him to. 

And Nicke’s life - since practically the minute Alex said his name at the draft - had revolved around Alex. And Nicke should let his brain go there. Because this wasn’t him just sad, alone in bed, in the middle of the night. This was him drunk on the couch with Alex on the other side of the couch equally drunk.

Nicke didn’t know what he said but suddenly he was on his back with Alex hovering over him, looking down at him intensely, with a challenge in his eyes. And Nicke may have been the rational one of the two of them, but he also never backed down when Alex did challenge him. So he ran a hand through Alex’s hair and pulled him down, crashing their lips together, moaning into it as Alex settled himself on top of Nicke - one hand on his hip, thumb brushing against the skin right above where Nicke’s sweats sat already pretty low on his hips, the other hand buried in Nicke’s hair, tugging gently after Nicke had moaned after the first accidental tug.

And when Nicke rolled his hips up into Alex’s, Alex pulled back, resting his forehead against Nicke’s as he tried to catch his breath.

“Nicke…” Alex sighed, “do you…?”

“Do I what?” Nicke asked, searching Alex’s eyes for any hint of the rest of the question.

“Nicke...if we do this,” Alex sighed, “I can’t go back to not having you. With you, it’s all or nothing.”

And Alex was Nicke’s longest lasting relationship. They were practically married. And Nicke knew they would need to talk it out more in the morning when they were sober, but he wanted Alex. He wanted to try with Alex. Because Alex was his person.

“We’ll have to talk about it,” Nicke responded, “but I’m all in with you.”

And Alex grinned and swooped down to kiss Nicke again. This one filled with hunger and fire and so much love it was a little overwhelming.

The next thing Nicke knew, he was being carried upstairs.

Nicke woke up the next morning pleasantly sore and wrapped up in Alex’s arms. And it felt more right than anything else ever had - just like the first time he played with Alex.

“Morning, Kolya,” Alex mumbled, pressing his nose to the back of Nicke’s neck and tightening his arm around Nicke’s waist.

“Morning, Sasha,” Nicke sighed, letting his eyes slip shit again.

“You okay?”

“I’m perfect.”

“No regrets.”

“Only that we didn’t get here sooner.”

“Sleep for another hour. We go again when I’m awake.”

And Nicke laughed but let his eyes slip shut.

2)

Joel had pulled Colton onto the dancefloor with him several songs ago and Colton hadn’t even thought of going back to the group since, especially since Eddy had pulled him in so they were more dry-humping than dancing - enjoying the relative anonymity they had in the middle of a crowded club in Vegas.

Joel was a flirt - Colton knew that to be a fact - but he just… there was something else under his flirting when it came to Colton. Something he didn’t have with anyone else. Except maybe Jaden when Eddy was plastered and wanted to make Jaden feel loved and appreciated. But even then, that wasn’t what he directed at Colton.

And Colton would be stupid to think that Joel wasn’t attractive. But he was also the biggest pain in Colton’s ass… but also Colton wanted Joel to be a different kind of pain in his ass. And there were times, when Joel was tired after a game, or homesick, or frustrated - times that he sought out Colton. Times when he just wanted to be with Colton. Times when he would barge into Colton’s house or Colton’s hotel room - because he had always just given Eddy one of the spare room keys - because he wanted Colton to come out with him, whether it was with just Joel or a group, Joel wanted Colton there. 

Joel never pulled anyone else this close to him, either, and Colton wasn’t even that surprised when Joel’s hands slipped into Colton’s back pockets in an effort to pull him closer. Colton just looped his arms around Joel’s neck in response, resting his forehead against Joel’s as they danced.

And then they locked eyes and everything that had been swirling between them from day one had locked into place. And no kiss had ever felt more right than this one. And Eddy seemed to know exactly what Colton liked in a kiss and Colton had no idea why they hadn’t done this before.

“I wanna fuck you,” Joel groaned breaking the kiss and rolling his hips against Colton’s with a little more intent than just dancing.

“Want that,” Colton nodded rapidly.

And Joel laced their fingers together and pulled him out of the Club, both of them ignoring the catcalls from their teammates who definitely caught the show they had put on - and Schwartzy and Schenner had literally no room to give anyone crap.

“Hey,” Colton whispered as they navigated the street back to the hotel, “you’re sure you want me? Because I can’t really do casual.”

“Colton, babe, I’ve wanted you since I met you.” Joel replied earnestly, stopping and pulling Colton closer to him, “And I knew it was in a different way than I’ve wanted anyone before.”

“Okay,” Colton nodded.

“Okay,” Joel gave a ridiculous grin, “Now, I’m gonna take you back to my room and fuck you into the mattress.”

“I like that plan,” Colton laughed.

And Joel lit up and kissed Colton’s knuckles.

There would be time to have their talk tomorrow, but right now Colton needed to be touching as much of Joel as possible.

3)

Mitch had been in his room for maybe five minutes when there was a knock on his door. He really hoped it wasn’t Auston because he was too tired to go out and he thought he had been clear. He also didn’t feel as guilty about saying no because Auston still had Freddie and it wasn’t like Chucky was going either - he said he was spending the night at home with his family but Mitch knew Robby was also part of that reasoning.

Instead Connor McDavid was on the other side of the door, hands in his pockets, lopsided grin on his face.

“Hey,” he greeted.

And Mitch threw the door open wider and launched himself at Connor, hugging him tightly.

“Davo,” Mitch replied, face pressed into Connor’s neck.

“Mouse,” Connor tucked his nose into Mitch’s hair and returned the hug. After a couple more seconds, they pulled apart and Connor entered the room, plucking at the t-shirt Mitch was wearing playfully, “You still wear that thing?”

Mitch looked down and realized that he was wearing an old Otter’s t-shirt - and from the look on Connor’s face, the name on the back was McDavid and Mitch thought he had grabbed Dylan’s when he was packing.

“It’s super soft and comfy,” Mitch defended.

“I’m more surprised that’s still a little big on you.” Connor’s grin widened and Mitch couldn’t help but smile back.

Because this was Davo, not Connor McDavid, and Mitch had missed him so much.

“What’s up?” Mitch asked laying back down on his bed.

“Heard you tell Matthews you didn’t want to go out tonight, figured I’d see if you wanted to chill. I’m sure there’s a Friends marathon on some channel.” Connor shrugged.

“Hell yeah!” Mitch grinned, “Kick your shoes off and come cuddle me!”

Connor laughed but did as he was told, letting Mitch curl up against him as he opened the tv guide to try to find something for them to watch.

And Connor took Mitch in. Still smaller than he should be. Wearing a pair of Knight sweats and Connor’s old Otter’s shirts that he remembered letting Mitch borrow on their Prospect trip because he had been worried that his size would mean not getting drafted at all and he hadn’t wanted to go back to his room. So he had given Mitch the shirt, Dylan have him some shorts, and they had never seen the items again. Since then, Mitch had stolen many clothing items from them, but seeing him in Connor’s Otter’s shirt was something Connor hadn’t been prepared for.

The thing was...Connor and Mitch had always walked this tightrope and all it would take to tip them over into something more would be an unexpected breeze. Dylan had been threatening to be that breeze for several years now. And Connor didn’t know much outside of hockey, but he did know that nothing felt more right than having Mitch in his arms, having Mitch in his clothes, having Mitch wearing his name.

“Looks like we’ll have to settle for Big Bang Theory,” Mitch sighed, putting the remote down.

Connor didn’t respond, too distracted by Mitch’s eyes. And then the urge to kiss him.

And Mitch, because he’s Mitch and freakishly intune with everyone’s emotions, just looked up at him and said, “Yeah? You gonna make your move, big guy?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Connor huffed out a laugh but swooped down and kissed Mitch. 

It was just a brush of the lips at first. But then Mitch let out this little noise and threaded a hand in Connor’s hair to pull him in for a deeper kiss.

“This is for real, right?” Connor asked, looking down at Mitch and trying to remember when he had rolled on top of him. 

“I’m all in if you are,” Mitch replied, running a hand down Connor’s chest.

“Good,” Connor grinned, ducking down to kiss Mitch again.

4)

They had capped off the Greatest Season Ever with a Memorial Cup win and Matthew kept getting distracted by Robby’s smile. Not that he was ever NOT distracted by Robby’s smile, but it was a little worse. 

In a very short amount of time, Robby had become his favorite human being and that should scare him since he had never been a person who gets attached to people super fast. But boy was he attached to Robby. 

Practically from the minute Robby told him that he was the only person who called him Robby, Matthew didn’t ever want to hear anyone else call him that. And Mitch had caught on to that superfast and had instantly started giving him shit for it because while Mitch Marner was probably one the nicest guys Matthew would ever meet, he was also a little shit. Matthew figured it was why he and Strome got along so well.

By the time they got back to the locker room, Matthew couldn’t resist Robby anymore. Still in their gear, Matthew tugged Robby around a corner. He pressed Robby against the wall and just stared at the younger boy for a second.

“You gonna kiss me, Matty?” Robby asked, a little teasing smirk in place.

“Yes,” Matthew replied, “that okay with you?”

“Pretty sure it’s the most okay thing in the world,” Robby grinned.

And Matthew had never kissed anyone and had it felt as right as kissing Robby.

“Mitchie’s not coming back to our room tonight, staying with McDavid and Strome,” Matthew rested his forehead against Robby’s, “wanna come over?”

“Yeah,” Robby breathed out, pulling Matthew in for another kiss before they headed back into the chaos of their teammates.

5)

Travis didn’t know what he was expecting when G sent out the text for everyone to come to the Team Lounge, but what was waiting was not anything TK would have guessed. Because standing next to G was Nolan. 

And Travis may have shoved a couple guys out of the way to get to Patty first. But it was his right as Patty’s best friend and favorite teammate. It wasn’t Travis’ fault he was just cooler than everyone else.

“Patso!” Travis bellowed, launching himself at Nolan and laughing as Nolan still caught him even as he cursed and grumbled. Travis had missed him.

“Hey, Teeks,” Nolan hugged him back just as tightly and TK felt like he was soaring.

“Travis, give everyone else a turn,” G rolled his eyes.

Travis let go of Nolan but didn’t move far from him. He also sent a little glare at his Captain. Because Claude had to have known about this.

“Did you arrange this?” Coots asked the question Travis wanted to.

“And Ryanne,” Claude nodded, “Pats has been helping her with WAG stuff all season.”

“He has?” Travis asked, looking at Nolan with wide eyes, “You never told me that!”

“I was driving myself crazy and Ry seemed like she could use the help.” Nolan shrugged.

And within minutes of being around Nolan made all of TK’s feelings come crashing down. He didn’t even think before grabbing Nolan’s hand and lacing their fingers together. And Nolan didn’t do anything but squeeze his hand back.

He reluctantly let go of Nolan’s hand when G pulled Patty away as lunch was being brought in. Being a dad had turned G into a worrier, apparently, and he made sure there were options that fit Nolan’s diet plan.

Travis reached for his phone when it buzzed and grinned stupidly at the text from Patty, ‘Everyone thought I was your WAG, FYI’.

‘Wanna make that official?’ Travis didn’t even think before responding.

‘Sure,’ came the reply before Travis could start being himself up for being an idiot.

And Travis’ grin grew to manic proportions if the look on Hartsy’s face was anything to go by.

6)

They had the Gold Medal game against Russia the next day and Brayden found himself in Jaden’s room. They had both been hoping that World Juniors would be somewhere more interesting than Buffalo, NY, but it was what it was and Brayden honestly couldn’t complain because he was still rooming with Jaden and Seinfeld re-runs were on. It was the perfect night in.

“I’m bored,” Brayden groaned, purely to get Jaden’s attention.

He got an eye roll back but Jaden put his phone down and turned his attention to Brayden, “And what do you expect me to do about that?”

“Entertain me!” Brayden responded before being reminded of what happened the last time he said those words to Jaden. 

They had been drunk at a mutual acquaintance’s party and Jaden had given him probably the best blowjob he had ever received. They also never talked about it after.

Jaden simply raised an eyebrow before rolling off his bed and climbing onto Brayden’s, “Yeah? You want me to entertain you?”

“You don’t have to -”

“Do you want me to?”

“I mean, yeah, but not just because -”

“We can figure it out in the morning,” Jaden whispered, leaning down and kissing Brayden.

And Brayden returned it eagerly.

“Hey,” Brayden whispered, pulling back and looking up at Jaden adoringly, “I want you for you. I want us to be an us.”

“I want that, too.” Jaden replied.

And Brayden grinned stupidly in response before flipping them over and kissing Jaden again.

7)

Alexander’s first game back in Denver, he and Bear had gone over to Gabe’s after the game for a gathering. And he and JT had found themselves in one of the spare rooms and had gotten so close to closing the line. Like so close. Like JT was leaning down to kiss Alexander when Josty barged in and tackled Alexander in a hug - apparently he had just arrived and immediately needed to seek out the other man.

But now, JT was in Toronto. Just landed. And he told the guys he was going to go catch up with Hyman. And he only felt a little guilty about lying because Zach was a good guy, but also because Josty missed Alexander, too. And, yes, they were both going to be spending time with Alexander the next day. But JT and Alexander had something they needed to sort out alone, just the two of them. And they couldn’t do that if they were worried that Tyson would show up...again.

And when JT arrived, Alexander buzzed him up and was waiting in his doorway when JT stepped off the elevator.

“Hi,” Alexander greeted, looking soft in one of JT’s stolen hoodies.

“Hey,” JT grinned down at him.

“Want me to make some tea or -”

JT cut Alexander off with a kiss, backing the smaller man into the apartment.

“Yeah, no, this is way better,” Alexander rushed out before pulling JT in for another kiss.

They ended up on the couch, Alexander perched on JT’s lap and rocking their hips together.

“Want you,” Alexander whispered as he broke the kiss so they could catch their breaths.

Alexander kept his hands in JT’s hair and JT kept his on Alexander’s ass.

“Yeah?” JT asked, eyes hopeful.

“Want you for more than a night,” Alexander’s brown eyes, his beautiful brown eyes that JT adored, shining, “we can’t do this if you just want a quick fuck or two.”

“Alexander Kerfoot, I’m crazy about you.” JT told him.

And Alexander’s grin grew before he ducked down to kiss JT again.

8)

Cameron had gotten drunk at a party and had been too afraid to call his dad to pick him up, so he called Claude - because Claude had remained a constant presence in his and his brothers’ lives, still in the same Step-Mom role he had been in when he had lived with them.

And Claude picked him up with no complaints and drove him to his dad’s house - which Cameron had not expected and sent him a betrayed little look.

“Kid, your dad was going to find out one way or another.” Claude responded, “And he texted me as I was leaving to pick up asking if I had heard from you.”

They arrived at the house and Danny hugged Cameron before sending him up to his room.

“You’ll miss it,” Claude grinned as he followed Danny into the kitchen, helping himself to a glass of water, “when you have an empty nest next year.”

“Part of me can’t wait,” Danny chuckled.

“They’re good kids, Danny. Underaged drinking aside,” Claude chuckled, he had been called many times by Caelan and Carson, and tonight was just the first time in probably many for Cameron.

“Well, I can’t take all the credit,” Danny replied, “I had help.”

“Sure, obviously Sylvie helped raise -”

“I meant you, Clo.”

“I can’t take any credit for -”

“Yes, you can. And you should.” Danny replied earnestly, “They need you just as much as they need me and Sylvie. Hell, I need you. I need you, cher.”

“Danny…” Claude turned to him, “do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say those words.”

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Daniel.”

And Danny laughed but did as he was told.

9)

Vince was weak for Sammy. He knew that. He didn’t need anyone to point that out to him. He would do literally anything Sammy asked him to do. Which is why they were currently watching Glee. The highlight of it was watching Sammy sing along. That wouldn’t be the highlight for most people, but it was the highlight for Vince. Because Vince approved of anything that kept Sammy smiling.

“We should go to bed,” Vince said, checking the time, “We got early skate tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Sammy groaned.

And Vince stood up and kissed his cheek before realizing what he had been doing.

And they stared at each other for a minute before Sammy said, “If you’re gonna kiss me goodnight, kiss me like you mean it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Vince raised a challenging eyebrow, grin threatening to split his face in two and matching the one on Sammy’s face.

“Yeah,” Sammy replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a real kiss.

“We’re going to be the hottest couple on the team,” Vince mumbled, burying a hand in Sammy’s hair before deepening the kiss.

And Sammy laughed into the kiss.

10)

Jeff didn’t know what he was expecting when he opened the door, but Jared Staal was not the answer.

“I’m home,” Jared greeted, “for good.”

“Are you sure?” Jeff asked, letting him inside.

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, “I’m just...not good enough. So I’m retiring from playing. My knee’s messed up anyway, been playing through that all year.”

“Your brothers know your back yet?”

“No,” Jared shook his head, “trying to put off telling them for a little. You know how Eric is.”

“He’s worried about you,” Jeff replied, even being playing on seperate teams, Jeff knew Eric was worried about Jared. Eric was always worried about Jared.

“Do you remember what you said before I left for Scotland?”

“I asked you to come to Buffalo with me,” Jeff nodded.

“And I told you I couldn’t yet. That I wanted one more shot to be that player everyone always expected me to be.” Jared continued, “That I wanted one more chance before becoming a WAG.”

“Yeah?” Jeff asked, hopeful of where this was going.

“Well, Skinner, I think I’m ready to be the best damn WAG Buffalo has ever seen.”

And Jeff laughed before pulling Jared in and kissing him.


End file.
